Blasphemie
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: "Verrat? Nein, nein dies war mehr als Verrat, dies war etwas Besseres, etwas Bedeutungsvolleres und etwas viel Schrecklicheres."  Regulus Black im Angesicht des Todes


Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von „blasphemy" von misgiving. Das Original ist hier zu finden:

www . fanfiction . net /s/4702284/1/bBlasphemy_b (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)

**Blasphemie**

Er war erst achtzehn Jahre alt und er wusste, er würde sterben. Es war keine schwere Entscheidung gewesen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich in seinen Händen gelegen. Er wusste, was geschehen würde und er wusste, niemand würde je davon erfahren und es war ihm egal. Er war niemals wirklich unglücklich gewesen – aber auch niemals richtig glücklich – und er redete sich ein, dass er den Tod nicht fürchtete.

Aber das tat er. Natürlich fürchtete er sich – nach dem Tod kam nichts, dessen war er sich sicher und das ängstigte ihn mehr als alles Andere. Vielleicht weil der Tod das Einzige war, was der Dunkle Lord fürchtete und Regulus deswegen lernte, es ihm gleichzutun, aber Sirius hatte sich niemals vor dem Tod gefürchtet. Er war mutig und würde dem Tod mutig und mit hoch erhobenem Kopf begegnen, dessen war sich Regulus ebenfalls sicher und er dachte daran, dass Sirius ohne Reue sterben würde und _Ich sterbe mit so viel Schuld in meinem Herzen,_ dachte er und blickte auf das Wasser, das von der Steindecke reflektiert wurde. Die Höhle war so kalt. _Ich bin nicht mutig,_ flüsterte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kreacher. Nicht zu Kreacher, oder zu der Höhle oder den reglosen Leichen, sondern zu sich selbst – und zu Sirius. Und allen Anderen, die er kannte.

( _Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Mut,_ sagte sein Schulleiter einmal und er wird es wieder sagen.)

Dennoch hieß er den Tod willkommen. Tod würde das Ende von allem bedeuten. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben würde, selbst wenn er das hier überstünde. Er fragte sich, wer ihn wohl getötet hätte. Ob es Sirius oder einer seiner Freunde gewesen wäre. Vielleicht Remus Lupin oder James Potter, aber Regulus hielt das für eher unwahrscheinlich. Oder vielleicht Bella. Er wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie diejenige gewesen wäre. Sie wäre sofort dazu bereit, wenn der Dunkle Lord den Befehl gäbe. Sie würde alles für ihn tun und nichts für Regulus. Vielleicht Serverus, weil er Regulus genauso sehr wie seinen Bruder hasste und das auch immer sehr deutlich gezeigt hatte.

(Das Wasser war noch kälter als die Höhle und er würde viel lieber lachend sterben – genau wie seine Bruder es täte, aber er wusste, er würde niemals den selben Tod wie Sirius sterben, weil er und Sirius sich überhaupt nicht mehr ähnelten, und es war nicht einmal ertrinken; es war von kalten Händen in kaltem Wasser in Stücke gerissen werden, und er wusste, dies muss die schlimmste Art sein, zu sterben.)

Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, die er dasaß und die glatte Oberfläche des Sees beobachtete, und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als stände er kurz vor dem Explodieren. Er lächelte. Der Dunkle Lord würde nicht wegen eines Horkruxes weniger besiegt werden, aber Regulus hatte getan, was er konnte, und er lächelte, bevor er die seltsame Flüssigkeit trank.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er war schwach und wusste, was auf ihn lauerte und in seinem geschwächten Zustand hieß er es willkommen. Es erschien nur gerecht, ihn jetzt sterben zu lassen. Er _brauchte _den Tod, weil der Schmerz und die Gedanken und die Dinge, die er in seinem Kopf sah, sein Leben unerträglich machten.

„Geh nach Hause, Kreacher," waren die letzten Worte, die er aussprach und er seufzte und lächelte ein wenig über die Ironie des Lebens – und des Todes.

_(Verrat? Nein, nein, dies war etwas Anderes – dies war etwas Besseres, etwas Bedeutungsvolleres und etwas viel Schrecklicheres.)_

Er war erst achtzehn Jahre alt und sein Leben war zu kurz gewesen, um es richtig zu genießen. So voller Schmerz und Traurigkeit und zu wenig Liebe. Er war achtzehn Jahre alt und hatte nicht einmal ein Mädchen geküsst, aber es war ihm egal. Diese Dinge erschienen ihm so flüchtig, so unwichtig, wenn er an alles Andere dachte. An Sirius, an den Dunklen Lord, die Leben aller anderen Menschen. Er wusste, es gab zu viele Dinge, die er vermissen würde, Erfahrungen, die er gerne gemacht hätte, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders. Es war auch nicht so wichtig.

Er bettelte nicht um den Tod. Das wäre Sirius' unwürdig gewesen und wollte nicht, dass Sirius ihn im _Sterben_ übertraf. Wenn Regulus schon zuerst gehen musste, dann hoffte er, Sirius würde eines langweiligen Todes sterben – im Alter von vierundachtzig Jahren vor dem Kamin sitzend, zum Beispiel. Das würde bedeuten, dass er den Krieg überlebt hatte. Das würde bedeuten, dass Regulus für _etwas_ gestorben war. Für irgendetwas.

[Reviews sind wie Schokolade. Sie machen mich glücklich.]


End file.
